story_summitfandomcom-20200215-history
Alastor (LoP)
Alastor is a Major character introduced in the First chapter of Leeches of Purity and a fresh newcomer in the Greyscales. Appearance Being a member of the Greyscales, he wears the standard Grey hunting uniform. Personality A cautionary thinker struggling with an impulsive nature. Alastor holds safety as the top priority yet also has a counterproductive habit of acting before thinking during the heat of the moment. This coupled with his moral code makes him argumentative, quickly voicing his opinions and concerns, especially when he sees a safer alternative. While having traces of an elitist attitude, Alastor does harbour a shy, even timid nature when his decisions have grave consequences, and he does care for the well being of common folk. He's also a self-admitted poor liar. Background Born the 3rd son of an aristocratic Family. Alastor was originally intended by his Father to be a Knight, due to a Family superstition that every 3rd son in the family brings good luck to battle, however, he managed to convince his Father to allow him huntership training. Due to their location, he trained under the White Wings guild instead, though, under a Grayscale's tutorship, who he'd eventually become the apprentice of. The Mysterious Villiage Tba Bitterness and Vengence Tba Killed Victims * Numerous counts of beasts. * Lenny (Caused). Relationships Vera Crow While immediately resentful of her for being affiliated with the Blackhearts. Over the course of their first mission together, he grew to respect her skills and coming to an understanding despite his differing views. He also has an affection for her which she occasionally teases him about, which eventually lead to him sleeping with her when took advantage of it during a drunken state, however, the affection is purely physical. Nathaniel Crow Quickly taking a disliking of him due to his enjoyment of battle. Over the course of their first mission together, he grew to respect Nathaniel's skills in spite of his flaws and questionable professionalism, and even though he struggles to summerise his thoughts of him, he does ultimately see him as a good -if annoying- person and skilled hunter. Daniel His late mentor and partner, the two had a struggling relationship due to Alastor being opinionated and impulsive, often getting into needless arguments. After these traits almost killed them, Daniel had, had enough, threatening to end his huntership and becoming quick to shut down any sign of him acting up, even forgetting why he took him as his apprentice in the first place. However, in the end, he sacrificed himself to save his life, and Alastor can't help but blame himself for his demise. Weasley Henceforth Initially and openly viewing Weasley as crazy, due to their claims of manhood, resulting in them hating him at first, and even scolding him for attempting to apologise. After Daniel's demise at Maxwell's hands, however, the two began to put aside their first meeting and while still unconvinced of Weasley's claims he was horrified and remorseful once he learned of the events they had gone through prior to their meeting. Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Leeches of Purity Category:Leeches of Purity Characters